Aunt Jen
Jenny, otherwise known as Aunt Jen, is a character of the novel The Silver Eyes, The Twisted Ones, The Fourth Closet. She is the sister of Henry and the aunt of Charlotte and Sammy Appearance There is no clear statement of Aunt Jen's appearance, though, the only information was shown that is a middle-aged woman. Freddy's File Description Jen stepped in as Charlie's guardian after the death of her late father, Henry. She taught Charlie to be ready for the harshness of the world, which is the reason why Charie is so independent. Aunt Jen believes painful memories are better left forgotten. Five Nights at Freddy's Novel Series The Silver Eyes After the murder of Sammy, Charlie's twin brother, when they were both toddlers, and the death of Henry. Charlotte went to live with her Aunt Jen in Hurricane, Utah. Aunt Jen is what Charlie refers to her aunt as. While Aunt Jen is never present in the book, she is mentioned in several flashbacks and is described often by Charlie. She seems to be a strong woman, able to take action when necessary. She puts emphasis on things Charlie should do to be well-prepared for any occasion as well as expects her to be mostly independent. It is never stated which of Charlie's parents she is a sibling to, though it can be assumed it was her father as Jen has ownership of Charlie's old house and the property it's before it was destroyed it by a tornado, revealing Afton Robotic Inc, underneath it. Twisted Ones Fight with Charlie Soon The Fourth Closet Meeting Charlie's Friends & Death In the Fourth Closet John and Jessica go to find whats at Silver Reef after Theodore keeps repeating the phrase "shining star. silver reef." They had found a house and it turns out Aunt Jen (Aka Jenny) had been living there the whole time. They try talking but there is a knock on the door before they get any real answers. They are told to go and hide while she opens the door. Aunt Jen and the Other Charlie have a hushed conversation that John can't hear. While hiding they are finding the actual Charlie. They hear a scream and crashes, so they make a break for it with the unconscious actual Charlie. As they are escaping they see Jenny's dead body slumped on the floor, blood spattered the wall behind like an abstract mural with her stomach ripped open. As Circus Baby raced down a hill, she remembers the moment when she killed Jen, and stated that she had the dignity to not beg as she got slammed into a door, as Circus Baby slowly kills her, not knowing that its wasn't Charlie, Jen stated that she always love her to which Circus Baby pulled back and gave Jen a calmed look and stated that she loves her too before ripped open her stomach, killing her. Later on in Chapter 11, John and the actual Charlie go back to the house and find Jenny's dead body, in Henry's letter it's stated that she was supposed to burn her brother's house to the ground and put a bullet into anything that emerges from the rubble and keep all of the closet sealed and buried. Trivia *She knew "Real" Charlie was a Doll created by Henry in his grief. *She was at Henry's house the night "Real" Charlie was killed. Perhaps to burn the house as Henry had asked her to in his suicide letter. *Aunt Jen kept the suicide robot Henry created which eventually leads to "Real" Charlie's and Circus Baby's death. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans